A Walk Out in The Cold
by Bexish
Summary: What if Rory had stayed in contact with Jess after he visited her in Hartford? This story starts around The Prodigal Daughter Returns and follows the plot of season 6 and 7 with Rory and Jess exchanging emails through it all.
1. These Miles and Miles

Author's note: I'm sure there are probably a lot of fics like this floating around out there but rewatching season six proved to be too inspirational to not give this a try! I would love feedback on the format of the emails. I tried to make them look typical of a real email but I don't want the format to be annoying. :) Also, the title and the chapter titles come from The Icarus Account's "Closer to You".

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 12:15pm

Subject: Yale

Message:

Jess,

I'm going back to Yale next semester. It's not as impressive as writing a book, but…

-Rory

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 12:36pm

Subject: Re: Yale

Message:

Nice going, Gilmore.

P.S. It's just a short novel.

-Jess

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 12:43pm

Subject: Re: Re: Yale

Message:

It still counts as a book :)

-Rory

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 14:48pm

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Yale

Message:

You're using emoticons now? That time off changed you…

-Jess

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 12:56pm

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Yale

Message:

Sorry, it's a habit. The girls at the DAR thought they were cute and youthful.

P.S. If you reply change the subject line!

-Rory

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 1:03pm

Subject: Better?

Message:

Was giving up the DAR part of the returning to Yale package?

-Jess

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 1:09pm

Subject: Yes

Message:

Nope. I still like the DAR. They're kind of funny. Although none of them have seen Harry Potter.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 1:14pm

Subject: Oh man

Message:

You weren't one of those weirdos that lined up at midnight on Thursday to see it, were you?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 1:23pm

Subject: Expecto patronum

Message:

No. But only because my mom had to work in the morning. And those people weren't weirdos! They're just passionate.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 1:30pm

Subject: That's not even a real word

Message:

Harry Potter is kids' stuff. It's a weak reimagining of Lord of the Rings, which was too boring for words.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 1:36pm

Subject: It's Latin for pretentious author

Message:

It's not kids' stuff! They're excellent books. Look up Joseph Campbell's monomyth to see why you're wrong about it being a Lord of the Rings rip-off.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 1:44pm

Subject: No, it's not

Message:

The monomyth is just an excuse to stick with the same boring formula for fantasy stories! This is why I don't read fantasy. It's all the same. I don't want to hear about the same journey over and over again. Harry Potter is the same thing as Star Wars too.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 1:56pm

Subject: Killjoy

Message:

I will admit that Star Wars is boring. Mom and Luke like it. Are you coming to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving? We're having it at Mom and Luke's house this year.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 2:17pm

Subject: Am not

Message:

I think Luke mentioned something about that a little while back. I might go. None of the guys here know how to cook a turkey.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 2:29pm

Subject: Are too

Message:

Sookie's making the turkey so you're safe there. You should come. I think it'll be fun. Or interesting, at least.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 2:38pm

Subject: Nope

Message:

I'll keep that in mind. Are you dragging Logan all the way out to the sticks for the big shindig?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 2:49pm

Subject: Re: Nope

Message:

I don't think so.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 19, 2005 2:56pm

Subject: Re: Re: Nope

Message:

Is he allergic to staying in places that don't have penthouses?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 3:04

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Nope

Message:

We're just taking a little time apart right now.

-R

* * *

To: Jess

November 19, 2005 3:06pm

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nope

Message:

I have to go. I'm supposed to be at the inn by 3:30. I'll talk to you later!

-R

* * *

Saved as Draft

To: Rory

Saved on: November 19, 2005 3:07pm

Subject: [No Subject]

Message:

What are you doing with him, Rory?

-J


	2. Kept Me From Your Heart

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 11:15am

Subject: Later

Message:

Your definition of later must be different than mine.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 12:01pm

Subject: Re: Later

Message:

Sorry! I had some major school shopping to do. I want to start the new semester off on the right foot. I was combing the classifieds too, on the off chance that someone besides Paris needs a roommate in the middle of the school year.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 12:17pm

Subject: It's cool

Relax, I was kidding. Did you live with Paris before?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 12:26pm

Subject: Re: It's cool

Message:

We were roommates freshman and sophomore year. Right now she thinks I'm suffering from a mental illness. I don't know if I can ever move back in with her. She'll probably try to baby-proof the medicine cabinet and the cleaning supplies.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 12:39pm

Subject: Should I be worried?

Message:

Where are you living now?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 12:44pm

Subject: Of course not

Message:

I'm staying with Mom in Stars Hollow. I'm actually counting on Paris to let me move in with her when I tell her I'm coming back. All of these other prospects are grim. I'll have to pass her stringent screening process first, obviously.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 12:53pm

Subject: Obviously

Message:

I don't think you'll have any trouble getting her to agree to let you back in. If she's put up with you for this long already…

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 1:02pm

Subject: I don't know if I like the ellipsis

Message:

And just what is that supposed to mean?

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 1:09pm

Subject: It was a friendly ellipsis

Message:

Nothing. She'll let you move back in. Hey, I decided to come to Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving. The other guys are going home for the weekend so we're shutting the place down for a few days.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 1:18pm

Subject: No such thing

Message:

Jess with a real job. I never thought I'd see the day. We're doing dinner at the inn now. Your mom and TJ decided to come, although I guess you knew that. Did you know that?

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 1:36pm

Subject: There is too

Message:

Yeah, she called me about it. She's bringing her renaissance faire friends too. She said she wanted to make it a party. And are you forgetting my stint at Walmart? That was a real job too.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 1:45pm

Subject: Nope

Message:

I did not know about the faire friends. Nice use to the extra E, by the way. Oh of course, how could I forget about Walmart? Mr. Employee of the Month.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 1:57pm

Subject: Yup

Message:

Something as fruity as a renaissance faire deserves a fruity spelling. And hey, don't mock. I got extra money for that.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 2:08pm

Subject: Fruity E

Message:

A publishing company isn't really on the same level as Walmart though. You're a published author now. Just consider your time at Walmart suffering for your art.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 2:16pm

Subject: Good band name

Message:

It was some kind of suffering, that's for sure. You're really stuck on this author thing, huh? It's not like you haven't been published a million times in the Daily News. You'll probably make it to editor-in-chief before you graduate.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 2:24pm

Subject: I concur

Message:

That's not the same as a novel though. And as long as I'm in the same graduating class as Paris I don't stand a chance. That girl's got an iron grip on the paper. I don't even know if she'll let me back on the staff.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 2:32pm

Subject: Come on, Gilmore

Message:

Of course she'll let you back on the staff. She'd be stupid not to. You're one of the best writers they've got.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 2:41pm

Subject: Hardly

Message:

When have you ever read my stuff? Or are you just patronizing me?

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 2:56pm

Subject: Of course not

Message:

I do make it out to Stars Hollow occasionally, you know. Luke's always had one or two of the papers lying around.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 3:05pm

Subject: News to me

Message:

My mom's never mentioned that. But I guess I never asked, either. The Daily News can be so stressful but I just really love it, you know? It's exciting. Finding the perfect picture or getting the perfect quote is just really satisfying. I hope I don't have to start back at the bottom of the totem pole if I get back on staff. I know I probably should but it would be great if Paris actually gives me some good pieces before next year.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 3:16pm

Subject: Calm down

Message:

Probably because your mom hates me. You'll get good pieces. And even if Paris assigns you to the leftovers, you'll make them good pieces. I read that review you did of that tennis match you did last year and if you could make that interesting, you can make anything interesting. Tennis isn't even a real sport.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 3:21pm

Subject: That's funny

Message:

I said the same thing on the phone to my mom before the game and one of the players overheard me and gave me a really dirty look. It was the ballerina incident all over again.

P.S. My mom doesn't hate you. I think she's settled into a comfortable indifference.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 3:33pm

Subject: If you say so

Message:

The ballerina incident?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 3:45pm

Subject: I do say so

Message:

When I first started on the paper freshman year my editor kept passing over my articles because he thought they were boring so when I had to review a ballet I went a little overboard trying to make the piece more interesting. The ballerina got really mad at me for the bad publicity and wrote "die, jerk" on our whiteboard. And then she yelled at me in the dining hall. It was thoroughly humiliating.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 3:57pm

Subject: I didn't know you had such a dark side

Message:

I can't imagine you writing anything that mean. Whatever you wrote, the ballet probably deserved it.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 4:12pm

Subject: Well

Message:

The word hippo might have made an appearance. Like I said, I went overboard. My editor loved it though. I have since learned to tone it down.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 4:19pm

Subject: I stand corrected

Message:

You called the ballerina a hippo? College really has changed you.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 4:26

Subject: Re: I stand corrected

Message:

For the better, I hope. Aside from the hippo incident.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 21, 2005 4:37pm

Subject: Maybe

Message:

That all depends.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 4:48pm

Subject: Re: Maybe

Message:

On what?

-R

* * *

To: Jess

November 21, 2005 5:56pm

Subject: Re: Maybe

Message:

On what, Jess?

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 22, 2005 3:13pm

Subject: [No Subject]

Message:

Why are you still with Logan?

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 23, 2005 9:26pm

Subject: Sorry

Message:

I've been busy with Thanksgiving prep at the inn the last couple of days but I'll see you tomorrow!

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 23, 2005 9:55pm

Subject: Re: Sorry

Message:

You never answered my question…

-J


	3. Grow Just a Little Bit Farther Away

Author's Note: Well, Thanksgiving dinner went off at The Dragonfly without a hitch... for some people. Now that the plates are cleaned up and the leftovers are put away, Rory's got some explaining to do about a certain phone call she received.

* * *

To: Rory

November 24, 2005 10:35pm

Subject: What's going on?

Message:

What was that call you got at dinner? You seemed kind of freaked when you got back.

-J

* * *

To: Jess

November 24, 2005 10:47pm

Subject: Nothing

Message:

It was just Logan's sister. She wanted to say happy Thanksgiving.

-R

* * *

To: Rory

November 24, 2005 10:53pm

Subject: Okay

Message:

I don't believe you.

* * *

To: Jess

November 24, 2005 10:57pm

Subject: Re: Okay

Message:

Your prerogative.

* * *

To: Rory

November 24, 2005 11:04pm

Subject: Come on

Message:

Just tell me what's going on. No one comes in looking like they got visited by Clarence Odbody after someone calls to say happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

To: Jess

November 24, 2005 11:12pm

Subject: Nice try

Message:

Clarence Odbody was a guardian angel, not a scary ghost.

* * *

To: Rory

November 24, 2005 11:16pm

Subject: Re: Nice try

Message:

Rory, come on. What's going on with you?

* * *

To: Jess

November 24, 2005 11:37pm

Subject: Fine

Message:

Logan broke up with me, okay?

* * *

To: Rory

November 24, 2005 11:45pm

Subject: I'm sorry

Message:

On Thanksgiving like that? I knew he was a dick.

* * *

To: Jess

November 24, 2005 11:53pm

Subject: Thanks

Message:

No, apparently he broke up with me a couple of weeks ago. I thought we were just taking a little break but his sister called and it went something like "Hi Rory, I haven't talked to you in a while. We should go shopping. By the way, sorry you and Logan broke up." I was there with him and somehow we broke up and I didn't even know it. It's a good thing I didn't give thanks for the lasting power of relationships at dinner.

* * *

To: Rory

November 24, 2005 11:59pm

Subject: No problem

Message:

What a jerk.

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 12:07am

Subject: Re: No problem

Message:

We're just not always on the same page.

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 12:19am

Subject: So

Message:

Do you think you'll get back together with him?

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 12:25am

Subject: I don't know

Message:

I might try to talk to him about it. It was a big miscommunication but I love him, you know?

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 12:29am

Subject: Ah

Message:

So he broke up with you without actually having the courtesy to tell you and you're going to try to get back together with him?

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 12:36am

Subject: Re: Ah

Message:

It's not like that. We got in an argument and he misunderstood the situation. He's never had a girlfriend before. This is all new to him.

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 12:44am

Subject: Really?

Message:

Why are you making excuses for him? He was a grade-A asshole when I met him.

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 12:57am

Subject: Re: Really?

Message:

I'm not making excuses for him. I'm just explaining it to you since you're so interested in my relationship.

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 1:06am

Subject: Right

Message:

Am I not allowed to have an opinion on your relationship as a friend? This guy is no good for you, Rory. All the drinking and partying and frat boy stuff? He's just going to drag you down. How long are you really going to be back in school if you're still with him?

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 1:12am

Subject: Re: Right

Message:

Why are you blaming everything on him? I'm an adult. I can make my own choices.

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 1:17am

Subject: So

Message:

It was your choice to steal that boat last spring, then? That wasn't just an example of Logan being a privileged wanker?

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 1:23am

Subject: Re: So

Message:

Did Luke tell you about that? It isn't even any of your business. But since you know about it already, it was my idea. Logan had nothing to do with it. He tried to talk me out of it, but I insisted. I got him arrested and everyone is acting like Logan kidnapped me and now I'm Patty Hearst.

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 1:29am

Subject: Why are you doing this?

Message:

This isn't like you. In high school you wouldn't have given a guy like Logan a second glance.

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 1:34am

Subject: This is ridiculous

Message:

Stop acting like you know me better than anyone else. You don't, Jess. Besides the other week the only time you've even seen me since high school was when you tried to get me to run away to New York with you. If you knew me at all, you would have known that I wouldn't do that. You didn't know me then and you don't know me now. You can come back into town and try to act like my friend but all you're doing is criticizing me and my boyfriend and my choices. That's not what friends do.

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 1:39am

Subject: Re: This is ridiculous

Message:

So Logan is still your boyfriend?

* * *

To: Jess

November 25, 2005 1:43am

Subject: Re: Re: This is ridiculous

Message:

That's what you go out of that? Goodnight, Jess.


	4. These Nights And Nights

Author's Note: This is a super short chapter, but the next one will be longer (when it exists)!

* * *

To: Rory

November 25, 2005 12:16pm

Subject: [Untitled]

I'm sorry about arguing last night. I do think I'm right, though.

* * *

To: Rory

November 27, 2005 3:17pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

Rory?

* * *

To: Rory

November 30, 2005 5:16pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

How are things going with you and Logan?

* * *

To: Rory

December 13, 2005 8:49pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

So you're just not going to respond to my emails now, is that how it is?

* * *

To: Rory

December 24, 2005 11:56pm

Subject: Merry Christmas

Message:

Have a good Christmas, whatever you're doing for the holidays.

* * *

To: Rory

December 31, 2005 10:57pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

Are you really not talking to me? You know I'm right, Rory. Happy New Year.


	5. Chasing Stars for You

Author's Note: I did not think I would publish the first five chapters of this in one day. I'm having a lot of fun with it and I hope it's fun to read!

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 11:17am

Subject: School

Message:

How's being back at Yale? Are you living with Paris? Have you fixed things with Logan yet?

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 1:21pm

Subject: Re: School

Message:

I don't want to play 20 questions, Jess. I'm busy with school and the paper and my relationship with Logan is still none of your business.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 1:27

Subject: Finally

Message:

I didn't think you were ever going to email me back. I was just asking out of interest. It's what friends do.

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 2:44pm

Subject: You are not my friend

Message:

Were you just waiting at your computer for me to email you back or something?

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 3:05pm

Subject: Yes I am

Message:

Honestly, yes. I wanted to apologize to you.

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 4:28pm

Subject: Not really

Message:

You did that already. And if you were my friend you would stop bothering me. You would ask how things were going with Logan because you wanted me to be happy and not so you could pass more judgment on my relationship.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 5:15pm

Subject: Try me

Message:

I do want you to be happy. I don't think you'll be happy with him, but I didn't ask about how things are so I could pass judgment on the two of you. Watch. Just tell me how things are going and I think you'll be happy with my response.

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 5:30pm

Subject: Fine

Message:

Things with Logan and I are pretty much the same. He has been very apologetic but I'm not so sure about everything.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 5:37pm

Subject: Watch

Message:

That wasn't actually what I expected you to say at all so I honestly am not sure what to say.

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2005 5:49pm

Subject: I'm watching

Message:

I don't know that I'm especially happy with that but I'll take it, I guess. What did you think I was going to say?

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 5:56pm

Subject: That sounded creepy

Message:

I thought you were going to say that you talked it over and you're back together. To which I would have said "I'm glad everything worked out for the two of you and I wish you the best, even though he is literally the most obnoxious person I've met since Dean".

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 6:04pm

Subject: You told me to!

Message:

That wouldn't have really made me happy. Maybe it would have if you would have left out the second part of that thought.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 6:13pm

Subject: Not in a creepy way

Message:

In my mind the second part of that thought was the most important one. Look, we might not see eye to eye on this Logan situation but I still want to be friends. I liked catching up with you in Hartford before, even if it didn't end that well. There are cool people in Philadelphia, but there are no Rory Gilmores.

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 6:19pm

Subject: When you put it like that

Message:

That's because people in Philadelphia are able to do their own thing and are not restricted under the tyrannical rule of Paris Geller. I liked catching up with you too. Fine, I'll bite. I still want to be friends too.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 6:28pm

Subject: Thank you

Message:

Did you end up moving in with Paris again?

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 6:36pm

Subject: You're welcome

Message:

With Paris and her boyfriend. They like to practice Krav Maga in the living room. Often spontaneously and always loudly. That's not as bad as at the paper though. She built herself a bunker and she spends all her time in there, when she's not out yelling at the staff for using the bathroom or talking too loudly. She's been compared to three different dictators so far this week.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 6:43pm

Subject: Re: You're welcome

Message:

Paris is something else. It's really a shame we never spent more time together. We could use some of that terrifying motivation around here. Our magazine came out two weeks late this month because my partner forgot to send it in to the printer.

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 6:55pm

Subject: Paris

Message:

Oops. Well, feel free to take her off my hands. Hey, I've got paper stuff I need to finish up. I'll talk to you later.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 6:59pm

Subject: Re: Paris

Message:

Tomorrow?

* * *

To: Jess

January 11, 2006 7:14pm

Subject: Tomorrow

Message:

Sure, tomorrow. Have a good night, Jess.

* * *

To: Rory

January 11, 2006 7:17pm

Subject: Re: Tomorrow

Message:

You too, Rory.


	6. Sweep Me Out to Space

Author's Note: I love that they're friends again :) I'm really excited to continue this story and I hope you guys like it! Also, it should also be noted that the chapter titles have nothing to do with the actual content of the chapter.

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 3:12pm

Subject: Locks

Message:

How many locks is too many locks for an apartment door to have?

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 3:39pm

Subject: Re: Locks

Message:

I think three.

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 3:54pm

Subject: I thought so

Message:

Tell that to Paris. We've got five regular locks and two chain locks. That Paris keeps locked all the time. So if I come home and she's already home I get to go through the whole process of unlocking all the regular locks and kicking the door and then I still have to wait for Paris to undo the chains. It's exhausting.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 4:12pm

Subject: That's ridiculous

Message:

You have to kick the door to unlock it?

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 4:18pm

Subject: The door

Message:

I think it's just so Paris knows that it's me and not a murderer. But at the kicking point I've already unlocked the door so it doesn't make much sense. I could have done with just one lock when Logan showed up earlier. I stood there like an idiot trying to unlock the door for a good five minutes while he went on and on about how unsafe the building is and how I shouldn't be living there.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 4:32pm

Subject: Logan

Message:

As much as I hate to admit it, he might have a point if you live in a building where you need seven locks on the door. It doesn't sound like the greatest place. Is he still stuck in the doghouse?

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 4:39pm

Subject: Re: Logan

Message:

It's not the greatest place. But no one in the building's been robbed yet this semester. He's not in the doghouse. I just don't want to seem like I'm giving in because he's sending me flowers and showing up at my apartment saying he loves me. It was a misunderstanding, but it still hurt me. I don't want him to think what he did was okay.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 4:47pm

Subject: Re: Re: Logan

Message:

If he's trying to win you back that badly I think he already knows that it wasn't okay.

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 4:52pm

Subject: Good point

Message:

I don't know. He's good at the big gestures. He just has all this money he can throw around like that, you know? I guess I'm just waiting to see if he'll do something more personal. Anyone can buy someone dozens of bouquets of flowers or wait at a coffee cart to buy someone a coffee. It's not as impressive as he thinks it is.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 4:58pm

Subject: Re: Good point

Message:

Why do you like him? Most girls would probably be drawn in by the money but if that doesn't mean anything to you then what does?

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 5:12pm

Subject: Logan again

Message:

Why does anyone like anyone? He's just different from anyone else, I guess. Being with him is exciting. One day's never the same as the next.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 5:17pm

Subject: Hypothesis

Message:

Is it because he's different than Dean? You were dating Dean for a while before Logan, right?

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 5:24pm

Subject: Re: Hypothesis

Message:

It's not because he's different than Dean necessarily. They both have good qualities. It's not really something that I can explain.

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 5:32pm

Subject: Re: Re: Hypothesis

Message:

I guess that's how love works, huh?

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 5:39pm

Subject: Yup

Message:

It doesn't make sense, but that's the way it goes. Hey, I have to get going. I'm going to Stars Hollow for the weekend. Maybe a little later I'll tell you the story of how I turned the one mandatory therapy appointment I had earlier into weekly appointments for the next two months.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 5:43pm

Subject: Oh come on

Message:

You can't just leave me hanging like that! I'll be looking forward to the story. Drive safe.

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 5:45pm

Subject: Re: Oh come on

Message:

I will. And I promise I'll tell you the story!


	7. Untraced, But Count Me In

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 10:56pm

Subject: The story

Message:

Okay, so earlier today I had to meet with the school psychologist to talk about why I left Yale and why I decided to come back. It wasn't supposed to be a big deal at all. I was completely prepared to say that I had wanted to explore my options but realized that Yale was the best place for me but of course two minutes before I have to leave Logan ambushed me at the apartment so I was already a little crazy and then the psychologist just jumped right into every single detail of my life! I just mentioned spending time with my mom and he was trying to pry into our fight and then he brought up the boat incident and spending the night in jail and I just babbled for like a minute about Martin Luther King. Then I started crying and we talked for another two hours about Logan and Dean and meeting Paris at Chilton and going to Europe with my grandmother and my mother getting engaged and now I get to keep going back for the next two months. I held it together for maybe five minutes and then it all just fell apart. I think it was probably one of those "you had to be there" kind of things.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 11:32pm

Subject: Good story

Message:

It sounds like you've had a pretty busy day. So, why did you really leave Yale? They didn't kick you out once they found out about the boat thing, did they?

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 11:48pm

Subject: Yale

Message:

No, the two things were only sort of related. It's kind of a long story.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 11:54pm

Subject: Re: Yale

Message:

You just told me a long story. I think I can handle another one. I didn't have an allergic reaction to the first one.

* * *

To: Jess

January 12, 2006 12:12pm

Subject: Another story

Message:

It's kind of embarrassing now. It was a big deal at the time but now it just seems so stupid.

* * *

To: Rory

January 12, 2006 12:16pm

Subject: It can't be that bad

Message:

Unless you got caught stealing ketchup packets in the dining hall and they asked you to leave, it's probably not that embarrassing.

* * *

To: Jess

January 13, 2006 12:38am

Subject: Fine, another story

Message:

Logan's dad owns a lot of newspapers, so he gave me an internship at the Stamford Eagle Gazette. I worked there for a little while but then he went to focus on other newspapers so my internship ended and he told me that I was a great intern, but that I probably wouldn't make a very good journalist. He said I could be a great assistant and you don't need a degree from Yale to be an assistant, so why put so much work into something I wouldn't even be good at? I guess that didn't really end up being that long of a story.

* * *

To: Rory

January 13, 2006 12:46pm

Subject: Another story

Message:

You didn't really believe him, did you? You worked as an intern for what, a few weeks? Unless he spent the whole time reading your articles, there is no way he could even know what your writing is like and how good your articles are. He just saw you as an assistant because that's all an intern is.

* * *

To: Jess

January 13, 2006 12:51am

Subject: Re: Another story

Message:

I told you it was embarrassing. I was pathetic.

* * *

To: Rory

January 13, 2006 12:59am

Subject: No

Message:

You weren't pathetic. He was an asshole. He had no right to treat you like that.

* * *

To: Jess

January 13, 2006 1:06am

Subject: Re: No

Message:

Well, he was my boss so he was entitled to evaluate my performance.

* * *

To: Rory

January 13, 2006 1:14am

Subject: Good try

Message:

You would think he'd be a little bit nicer to his son's girlfriend.

* * *

To: Jess

January 13, 2006 1:18am

Subject: I thought so

Message:

He's the nicest one in the family, trust me. So the gist of the story is that he told me I told me I didn't have what it takes to be a journalist and I got upset and stole a boat and dropped out of Yale and moved in my with grandparents while I did 300 hours of community service and worked for the DAR while I didn't talk to my mom for six months. Really, it's no wonder the psychologist wants me to come back.

* * *

To: Rory

January 13, 2006 1:23am

Subject: Don't sweat it

Message:

Everyone does stupid things. Some people steal boats, some people don't graduate high school and then try to get their ex-girlfriend to run away to New York with them.

* * *

To: Jess

January 13, 2006 1:31am

Subject: Re: Don't sweat it

Message:

Well now, _that _would be embarrassing.

* * *

To: Rory

January 13, 2006 1:35am

Subject: Re: Re: Don't sweat it

Message:

Oh now, don't mock. I was being so nice to you.

* * *

To: Jess

January 13, 2006 1:44am

Subject: True

Message:

Yes, you were. I didn't mean to mock. Okay, I'm going to go to bed and hopefully forget that this day ever happened. Goodnight!


	8. I Can't Pretend That I'm Letting Go

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 2:15pm

Subject: Presents

Message:

Over the weekend Logan sent me three more bouquets of flowers, a fruit basket and what looks to be a very early edition of The Sun Also Rises. And he's got poor Ben following me around with the coffee cart all day. I finally had to go tell him to take a lunch break.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 2:32pm

Subject: Wow

Message:

Sounds like someone maxed out his father's credit card. Doesn't he know that you hate Hemingway, even though that is a crime against literature? And fruit?

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 2:37pm

Subject: Re: Wow

Message:

I do not hate fruit. I just prefer fries. I really just can't get into Hemingway though, even after I gave him a second chance. His writing is just too succinct. It's called a compound sentence, Ernest. Look into it.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 2:46pm

Subject: Hemingway

Message:

I guess I could take the Hemingway off your hands, if you really hate him that much. I really hate to say it, but it sounds like he's trying here. Books and coffee? It's a lot more personal than just flowers. And you know that book cost him more money than most college students have made in the last year.

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 2:53pm

Subject: Money

Message:

That's the thing. I don't need ridiculously expensive gifts. I probably could have bought a couple hundred books at the Stars Hollow book sale for what he spent on the one book. And he could've bought me a thousand cups of coffee for what he probably paid Ben if he was so insistent in keeping me in mocha lattes. And all of this after he bought me a Birkin bag a few months ago. Sometimes I feel like we're so in sync and then sometimes I feel like he doesn't know me at all.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 3:03pm

Subject: I told you so

Message:

I'm not going to say I know you better than he does, but… What is a Birkin bag?

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 3:12pm

Subject: Birkin bag

Message:

It's some fancy purse. My grandma practically lost her mind over it. It's leather and pink and I have never used it outside of going places with Logan because it's too big to use all the time and too small to use as an actual school bag.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 3:16pm

Subject: Wow

Message:

You could buy a lot of books and coffee for what that purse probably cost him. Or at least a couple of first editions you might actually read.

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 3:21pm

Subject: Re: Wow

Message:

I never looked it up. I knew it was probably expensive but I figured it would have been tacky to check the price. That and I kind of didn't want to know. We hadn't been dating that long and it was a really extravagant gift.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 3:39pm

Subject: Fancy presents

Message:

You'd think you'd be used to extravagant gifts. The Birkin bag, the car Dean built you.

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 3:44pm

Subject: The car

Message:

I didn't really think of it like that. A car is pretty crazy as far as presents go but he made it for me so I didn't immediately think "wow, he must have spent a ton of money on this" like I do with the stuff Logan's given me. It's hard to know if that's what Logan wants me to do or if he's just so used to buying expensive things that he doesn't give it a second thought.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 3:53pm

Subject: Building a car is not cheap

Message:

He's probably used to buying expensive things, but he probably wants to impress you too. Has he not figured out that expensive things aren't the way to impress you?

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 3:59pm

Subject: I didn't think that it was

Message:

And how do you know what impresses me?

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 4:04pm

Subject: I don't

Message:

I don't know for sure, but I don't think it's designer purses or overpriced fruit.

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 4:12pm

Subject: You're right

Message:

Still, it's nice to know that he's trying. In his own way.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 4:18pm

Subject: I guess

Message:

Just don't get back together with him because he keeps sending you stuff. He's probably done the same thing with a dozen other girls.

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 4:25pm

Subject: I thought about that

Message:

I think that's why I'm still holding off on forgiving him. I don't want to be one of the many. This might be the first relationship he's had but I know I'm definitely not the first girl to be in his life. I guess I'm just waiting for something more personal. Besides a coffee cart or an early Hemingway.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 4:31pm

Subject: Good call

Message:

Whatever that personal gesture is, I'm sure it'll be just as expensive as a coffee cart.

* * *

To: Jess

January 16, 2006 4:37pm

Subject: We shall see

Message:

I have to say, I don't doubt that. I've got a paper meeting at five so I've got to go, but I'll let you know if he sends a 747 or something for me.

* * *

To: Rory

January 16, 2006 4:42pm

Subject: All you'll be missing is a boat then

Message:

I'm more interested in whether or not Paris has an actual nervous breakdown in her bunker, but keep me posted on both.

* * *

Author's Note: Wonderful reviewer **mac-reye** mentioned Rory's Birkin bag and what Jess would think if he looked up the price, so he did :) He was far too intimidated to actually say anything to Rory, especially since some Googling showed that Rory's bag would have cost well over $1,000 (one estimate put the bag Rory had at $15,000!). I'm feeling pretty bad for Jess right now since he doesn't think he can't give Rory all the things that Logan can, but we shall see what the next chapter brings! Also, I had no idea the actual email addresses weren't showing up! I'll have to see what I can do about that :)


	9. Hey There Girl, So Nice to See You

Author's Note: I went back and fixed all the non-existent email addresses so hopefully everything looks good now. And unfortunately despite the chapter title, Rory and Jess do not actually see each other this chapter. These song lyrics are starting to backfire on me.

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 5:14pm

Subject: Logan again

Message:

No 747s as of yet, but Logan went to my mom while she was at work and somehow got a letter from her. She even signed the seal of the envelope so I could be sure that he didn't open it and read it, which was a nice touch.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 5:22pm

Subject: A 747 would've been cooler

Message:

Wow, something that anything can do and that doesn't cost thousands of dollars. That's a pretty bold move. What did the letter say?

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 5:31pm

Subject: I concur

Message:

Come on, give him a break. The letter was mostly just a recap from an I Love Lucy episode and then a couple sheets of blank paper. She said she wanted to take a long time to write it to make him nervous, but then her hand got tired so she just threw in some blank sheets to make the letter feel thicker. At the end she did say that it couldn't hurt to give him a second chance, though. I'm pretty sure she hates him, but she said that she was impressed that he came to see her.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 5:38pm

Subject: She couldn't have picked a better show?

Message:

Well, it's hard to impress your mom so I guess he did something right. It must have been hard for him, going outside his comfort zone and doing something that not only had meaning, but was also free.

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 5:43pm

Subject: I Love Lucy is classic!

Message:

He's more than just a guy with a credit card, Jess. But you're right about impressing my mom. Unless you're something with feathers or fringe, of course.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 5:49pm

Subject: It's only okay

Message:

If you say so. Since he didn't have feathers or fringe that I saw, Lorelai must have seen something in him. Are you back together now?

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 5:56pm

Subject: It's amazing

Message:

Not officially or anything. He asked if I would go out to dinner with him and I told him I would call him later. It's not that I don't want to go out to dinner with him; it's just that things have been absolutely crazy at the paper so I'm busy literally all the time. I'm not even free this weekend because I'm going home to help my mom with her booth for the winter carnival.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 6:03pm

Subject: The winter carnival

Message:

You're actually going to Stars Hollow for that? What kind of craziness are you doing this year?

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 6:09pm

Subject: Re: The winter carnival

Message:

Doggie Swami. Mom's dog is going to tell people their fortunes.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 6:14pm

Subject: Doggie swami?

Message:

Luke mentioned that she had a dog, but he didn't mention that it can talk.

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 6:19pm

Subject: It's a very serious thing

Message:

He can't talk, at least not that I've heard. People are going to spin a wheel and then Paul Anka is going to stop the wheel and whatever he stops on is their fortune.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 6:23pm

Subject: It's really not

Message:

So it's an in-depth, personal kind of fortune telling?

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 6:30pm

Subject: Don't mock!

Message:

It's just supposed to be cute! Mom made him an adorable little turban and vest. He's going to look so official.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 6:34pm

Subject: I'm not mocking!

Message:

Well, I've got work to do here this weekend so it looks like I'll have to miss out on the carnival. And I was really looking forward to it too.

* * *

To: Jess

January 18, 2006 6:38pm

Subject: You totally were

Message:

Nice try. That's not even a good excuse. The fact that you live over four hours away from Stars Hollow is a much better one. Hey, I've got more paper stuff to do so I've got to get going. Paris has not self-destructed yet, but today could be the day. I'll send you a picture of the swami this weekend.

* * *

To: Rory

January 18, 2006 6:43pm

Subject: I was not

Message:

Oh, I will be looking forward to that. I'll talk to you later.


	10. Don't Play Games

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 8:16pm

Subject: Sorry!

Message:

I meant to email you sooner but the weekend kind of got away from me. This should make up for it though. Luke has a daughter.

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 8:24pm

Subject: Still waiting on the swami picture

Message:

I know he does. My mom told me weeks ago. At Thanksgiving, actually.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 8:29pm

Subject: I will send you a picture

Message:

That was two months ago! I thought I had news here. You have been holding out on me, Jess Mariano.

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 8:34pm

Subject: You better

Message:

I wasn't sure if I should have told you. I didn't know who knew and who didn't.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 8:42pm

Subject: I will!

Message:

Well I certainly didn't. My mom didn't either. She ran into April at the diner on Friday. I think to say that she was shocked would be an understatement.

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 8:48pm

Subject: I'll believe it when I see it

Message:

It is pretty shocking. This is definitive proof that at one point, Luke was not a hermit.

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 8:53pm

Subject: This is more important though

Message:

Well, spill. I am so out of the loop at Yale. Do you know anything about her? My mom just said that she's smart.

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 8:58pm

Subject: April

Message:

I don't know that much. All Liz said was that Luke has a daughter named April and that she's 12 and she tracked him down for some science fair project to get his DNA.

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 9:04pm

Subject: Re: April

Message:

I didn't know the science fair story. It's so weird. She's going to be kind of like my step-sister when mom and Luke get married. Which, by the way, will not be on June 3rd because they decided to postpone the wedding for a while.

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 9:09pm

Subject: Re: Re: April

Message:

Eventful weekend. We had a poetry reading here yesterday and the poet came in drunk and threw up in a corner halfway through his second poem. At least three people thought it was just part of the performance.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 9:13pm

Subject: Weekends

Message:

Hey, that's eventful too. And a little gross. Do you guys do poetry readings there a lot?

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 9:19pm

Subject: Re: Weekends

Message:

More often than I'd like to. It's easy to do poetry readings because not that many people ever show up and the place isn't that big. We tried to do an art show last month, but that was a disaster. One of my partners went a little crazy with the advertising and we had over a hundred people show up. Somehow one of our chairs ended up in three pieces.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 9:26pm

Subject: Poetry and art

Message:

Poor chair. I never knew that you were so artsy. I seem to remember you saying that you can't get into poetry. Have you broadened your horizons now that you're a published author?

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 9:31pm

Subject: Re: Poetry and art

Message:

I still can't get into poetry. I never understand any of the people we have in to do readings. It's all just so pretentious and theatrical. A third of them come in smelling like weed and at least half the time they go over their allotted time by twenty minutes or more. The whole thing makes me nuts. It's hard to actually make money just running a bookstore, though.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 9:36pm

Subject: Re: Re: Poetry and art

Message:

And here I thought you were in it for the art and self-expression. You publish one novel and suddenly you're just in it for the money.

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 9:43pm

Subject: Money

Message:

I'm still about the art, except for poetry. And actual art shows. It would just be nice to not live in a two bedroom apartment with four other guys. I moved in last, so I get the futon in the living room.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 9:49pm

Subject: Re: Money

Message:

An apartment that actually sounds worse than mine and Paris'. I didn't think that was possible. Maybe I'll have to come see it sometime. The bookstore, not the crappy apartment.

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 9:53pm

Subject: The bookstore

Message:

You should. I think you'd like it. It's not big or anything and a lot of our books are by authors no one has ever heard of, but it's a cool place. Lots of old leather couches that smell kind of weird and abstract art that starts to hurt your head if you look at it for too long.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 9:58pm

Subject: Re: The bookstore

Message:

That sounds great, except for the weird smells. It's a pretty long trip, but it's at the top of my list for the next time I decide to go for a four hour drive.

* * *

To: Rory

January 22, 2006 10:04pm

Subject: Driving

Message:

Actually, it's only three and a half hours from New Haven. Maybe even ten minutes less, if the traffic is good.

* * *

To: Jess

January 22, 2006 10:12pm

Subject: Re: Driving

Message:

Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. I've got class in the morning, so I'm off to bed. Goodnight!


	11. You Know I Need You Bad

To: Jess

January 27, 2006 10:39pm

Subject: Ay ay ay

Message:

Oh my god, the last two days have been absolutely insane. We finally got the Paris breakdown you've been waiting for. Yesterday I go into the Daily News office because no one ever confirmed my article and every single department quit! Paris was in her bunker trying to get the entire paper done by herself by the time it had to be sent to the printer and I had to get people in to work on it because I wasn't going to sit around and let the paper not come out for the first time in history. We almost didn't get it done. We had to stall on the phone for a good ten minutes while I got everything together to send in because we were about thirty seconds away from losing our printing time. We got everything sent in just in time, thank god. It was probably the worst issue of the Daily News ever, but we got it out. And then tonight we had the most bizarre Friday night dinner ever. My grandparents got totally pissed that my dad started paying for Yale so dinner started off with arguing and I got yelled at and there were maybe twenty minutes in there where it was fine and we were actually laughing and then my grandma yelled at my mom for not marrying my dad 21 years ago. I'm still a little dizzy from it all. I'm sure you weren't expecting an email rivaling the length of Stephen King's entire collected works, though. What's new with you?

* * *

To: Rory

January 27, 2006 10:47pm

Subject: Wow

Message:

And here I thought my poet throwing up story was exciting. There is absolutely nothing new with me. We're finishing up the February issue of our zine right now but I don't think we're working on it as hard as you were all working last night. Chris has mostly been playing solitaire on his laptop instead of proofreading and Matthew has been working on plans for a bar that he thinks we need. I'm still not sure if he wants to put it in the bookstore or find a new place.

* * *

To: Jess

January 27, 2006 10:58pm

Subject: Tell me about it

Message:

I've never seen a bar in a bookstore before. You guys could have the first one. It opens up a whole new set of possibilities. You can do poetry readings during the day and karaoke at night. Although that might attract a different clientele than you're looking for.

* * *

To: Rory

January 27, 2006 11:06pm

Subject: I bet Paris is going to quit soon

Message:

Matthew keeps saying it'll be an intellectual bar. I'll believe it when I see it. I know that artists and alcohol go hand in hand, but I'm still not convinced that a bar belongs in a bookstore.

* * *

To: Jess

January 27, 2006 11:12pm

Subject: She'll never quit

Message:

Maybe if we opened up a bar in the newsroom more of the staff would show up when they're supposed to. It'll be interesting to see how many of them show up on Monday, since I kind of forced them out of quitting.

* * *

To: Rory

January 27, 2006 11:17pm

Subject: You'll probably be editor soon

Message:

If you're around to keep Paris from going insane then I bet people will be there. Has anything happened with Logan? You haven't mentioned him in a few days. Did he finally realize that he's a dick and you deserve someone better?

* * *

To: Jess

January 27, 2006 11:24pm

Subject: Yeah right

Message:

Jess! Actually, we were supposed to have dinner last night but then all of the stuff happened with the paper so we spent the evening working. He was a huge help and then we had a picnic in the newsroom, so everything is good there now.

* * *

To: Rory

January 27, 2006 11:32pm

Subject: I'm serious!

Message:

Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it. So all he had to do was play Superman to win you back? I'm surprised he just didn't try to pay off the people in charge of your printing time.

* * *

To: Jess

January 27, 2006 11:37pm

Subject: Paris will be the editor until she dies I'm sure

Message:

Logan is on the Daily News staff so it's not exactly shocking that he showed up to work on the paper or anything. You act like all he does is party and throw his money around or something. He's not like that. You saw him once for about an hour.

* * *

To: Rory

January 27, 2006 11:43pm

Subject: I still think you'll be editor

Message:

Where we ate dinner at a bar and he told me I could order one of the fancy burgers because he was paying.

* * *

To: Jess

January 27, 2006 11:49pm

Subject: We'll see

Message:

He was being polite! Some might even say he was being generous. I don't understand what your problem is.

* * *

To: Rory

January 27, 2006 11:55pm

Subject: Yes

Message:

He's a jerk, Rory. I don't know how you can't see that. I thought that you taking so long to get back together with him because you finally realized how bad he is for you, but I guess it wasn't.

* * *

To: Jess

January 28, 2006 12:01am

Subject: Re: Yes

Message:

You don't even know him! There are a million guys like him at Yale. He's just a regular college student, not some manipulative millionaire playboy like you make him out to be. This is so ridiculous. I'm tired of having this conversation. You think I can't tell that you're jealous? I can. You came to Stars Hollow, told me you loved me and drove away. I didn't hear from you for months and then one night you showed up at my dorm and asked me to run away with you. Did you really think after all that I would sit around waiting for you or something?

* * *

To: Rory

January 28, 2006 12:07am

Subject: I don't know

Message:

I don't know what I thought would happen after that. I was hoping that you would say yes and we could get away and start our lives together. I didn't think that you would turn me down for the guy who dumped you in front of the whole town and I didn't think you would move on to some trust fund snob who has probably never worked for anything in his life.

* * *

To: Jess

January 28, 2006 12:14am

Subject: Re: I don't know

Message:

Why would I say yes to that? You left Stars Hollow without even telling me in high school and then you didn't even have the courage to say anything when you called me a dozen times after that. That sucked. I don't know how else to say that. It sucked, and I hated it. It's great that you've finally settled down. I love that you wrote a book and have a job that you like, but I can't forget about all the crappy stuff that you did. You think Logan is so bad for me, but what about everything that you did? Don't act like you would be better for me than he is, because you wouldn't be. Every time when we have a nice conversation I think "I'm glad Jess is back in my life. It's great being friends with him again", but then you say stuff like this and I'm not so sure. If you truly wanted to be my friend then you would be able to accept that I'm with Logan now and be supportive about it for more than a day at a time.

* * *

To: Rory

January 28, 2006 12:23am

Subject: Re: Re: I don't know

Message:

I guess I don't know what to tell you. I don't like Logan and I don't think you should be with him. That's all I've got.

* * *

To: Jess

January 28, 2006 12:35am

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

I don't know what to tell you either.

* * *

Author's Note: It started out so nicely... Why can't these crazy kids just figure things out?


	12. Too Tired to Say It's Getting Old

Author's Note: So it's been a couple days since I updated, but it's been a couple of months for Rory and Jess. What if Rory went back home with Logan after finding out that he cheated on her but she didn't go to bed right away? Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to do something with this tonight. And they're kind of breaking my heart. It might take a little while to figure out how to make the next chapter a little happier.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 2:15am

Subject: You haven't talked to me

Message:

Today I went to Logan's sister's wedding and found out that he had sex with at least two different bridesmaids while we were taking some time apart over Thanksgiving so I moved in with Paris but then Logan showed up and explained everything so it's all okay again and he went to bed and I had to make myself another drink here because I spent all my money at the bar earlier. How has your night been?

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 2:34am

Subject: Seriously?

Message:

You didn't talk to me for two months and now you're emailing me drunk to complain about your boyfriend, who I warned you about at least three times before? Go to bed. It's great that you moved in with Logan, by the way. That was a good choice.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 2:41am

Subject: Yes seriously

Message:

I had to. Paris kicked me out when I got voted editor of the Daily News. So don't be so sarcastic. You're not even going to be a little bit sympathetic? What kind of friend are you?

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 2:47am

Subject: This is insane

Message:

What kind of friend are you? I tried to be a good friend. I told you what I thought about Logan and that I didn't like him and you didn't talk to me for months. You wouldn't even be emailing me now if you didn't need someone to complain to about Logan. Here's an idea. Find someone who's going to respect you and not cheat on you.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 2:55am

Subject: It is not

Message:

Why are you being so mean to me? You're just jealous that I'm with Logan and I'm not with you. Well, you blew it, Jess. You ruined everything when you left in high school.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 3:01am

Subject: Re: It is not

Message:

Hey, at least I never cheated on you. Good luck with that hangover tomorrow.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 3:06am

Subject: What is your problem?

No, you just left me. Why did you do that? You were supposed to take me to prom and go to my graduation and you just left. I loved you and you left without saying goodbye. Why couldn't you say goodbye?

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 3:21am

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

Why aren't you answering me?

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 3:46am

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

Answer my question, Jess! I tried so hard to be a good girlfriend to you and now you won't even answer a simple question.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 4:17am

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

I don't even care anymore. I have Logan now and everything is great and you couldn't be a good boyfriend and now you can't even be a good friend. Fine.


	13. Let's Take a Walk Out in the Cold

Author's Note: It's finally the chapter that matches up to the title of the fic! Too bad it has nothing to do with the chapter at all. Rory and Jess walking around town in the winter was just too cute.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 3:19pm

Subject: I'm sorry

Message:

I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I shouldn't have said some of the things that I did. You know that's not really how I am. I'd just had a few drinks, that's all.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 4:38pm

Subject: Good to know

Message:

Actually, I don't know. The Rory that I knew wouldn't be with someone who treated her like garbage and she wouldn't blame her behavior on being drunk. I don't know how this Rory is at all. You're just different now.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 4:47pm

Subject: It won't happen again

Message:

I'm older now, Jess. Things are just different in college. It's not like high school, where everyone is basically the same and you go home to do your homework and have dinner with your family every night. People just have the opportunity to grow here.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 5:02pm

Subject: I guess we'll see

Message:

Don't wax poetic about college like it's this magical place where everyone gets to be exactly how they want to be and there are no repercussions for getting drunk and acting entitled and wounded. And don't tell me that I won't understand because I didn't go to college. You can grow as a person without going to college.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 5:14pm

Subject: It won't!

Message:

Acting entitled and wounded? How was I acting entitled? And the acting wounded thing is ridiculous. You hurt me, Jess. I _was_ wounded.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 5:23pm

Subject: Sure

Message:

Saying I'm jealous of you being with Logan? Saying I'm not a good friend because I didn't want to listen to you complain about him when I already told you that being with him was a bad idea and expecting me to feel bad for you? Calling me mean just because I disagreed with the choices you made? Isn't that a little childish? You're in college now. You should be used to people disagreeing with you about things. Or does that not happen in college, since everyone is so busy growing and everything?

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 5:36pm

Subject: Don't you believe me?

Message:

What is this obsession with college? You did something great without going to college. College isn't everything.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 5:42pm

Subject: Not really

Message:

You were the one that brought it up in the first place. I know I did something without going to college. I didn't go to college and I have a job that I like that pays most of the bills and people disagree with me about things all the time and I don't call them mean or jealous.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 5:46pm

Subject: Seriously?

Message:

I told you, I wasn't myself. I was upset and had been drinking. Probably a little too much. I really don't do it that often.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 5:53pm

Subject: Yes

Message:

You're 21. It's none of my business if you want to drink or not. I do think you were being yourself though, whether or not you want to see it. You said that college is different and people can change and grow so I'm sure that's what is going on here.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 5:59pm

Subject: Your choice, I guess

Message:

I'm not denying that, I just don't think I've changed for the worse like you're implying.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 6:06pm

Subject: Re: Your choice, I guess

Message:

You didn't change for the worse. I understand that you were going through a hard time for a while and you somehow see something in Logan. Look, it's not a big deal. We're both just different people now. Maybe we're just too different to really be friends.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 6:12pm

Subject: Re: Re: Your choice, I guess

Message:

I didn't mean what I said about you being a bad friend. We can still be friends, Jess.

* * *

To: Rory

April 1, 2006 6:19pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

Even if you didn't mean it, I just don't think this is really going to work. We're at different places in our lives and we're obviously looking for different things in a friendship. I'm sorry. You said you're editor of the paper last night, right? Good luck with all that. And good luck with Logan, if you think you can make it work.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 6:23pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

So that's it? It doesn't have to be like this, you know. We can be friends. I won't send you drunken emails about my boyfriend anymore.

* * *

To: Jess

April 1, 2006 6:27pm

Subject: [Untitled]

Message:

Look, we tried talking and being friends again and it didn't work. It's not really a big deal. Maybe I'll see you around Stars Hollow sometime.

* * *

Another Author's Note: Ack. I'm really ruining everything, aren't I? But it's not over yet, guys. If you've been following along with the episodes I've referred to (or the approximate dates, since I skipped talking about a few) then you'll know what's coming up. Jess might say he doesn't want to be friends and that they're too different but at the end of the day he knows he'll never be able to give up on Rory.


	14. I'll Keep You Warm

Author's Note: I had to do another chapter tonight because I couldn't just leave it at that. It's a little different from what happened in the episode (except where I borrowed a couple lines from the episode) so I hope you guys like it!

* * *

To: Rory

April 14, 2006 10:14pm

Subject: Open house

Message:

I saw you at the open house today talking to Luke and April. Why didn't you find me and say hi?

* * *

To: Jess

April 14, 2006 11:37pm

Subject: Re: Open house

Message:

I didn't know if I should or not since we aren't really friends anymore.

* * *

To: Rory

April 14, 2006 11:45pm

Subject: That's a long trip for an open house

Message:

I would have wanted to say hi if you had come over.

* * *

To: Jess

April 14, 2006 11:49pm

Subject: I was in the area

Message:

So why didn't you come say hi to me?

* * *

To: Rory

April 14, 2006 11:53pm

Subject: Philadelphia isn't anywhere near New Haven

Message:

I didn't know if I was supposed to know you were there. Why were you there, since you didn't try to talk to me or anything?

* * *

To: Jess

April 14, 2006 11:57pm

Subject: I wasn't busy today

Message:

I got the invite a while ago and I wanted to check it out. It's a really cool place. Very literary. I didn't expect Luke and April to be there. That was a nice surprise.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 12:04am

Subject: On a weekday?

Message:

Right. So you went because you were invited and then didn't say hi to the person who invited you? Why didn't you try to come find me, Rory? I know it wasn't great when we last talked but I would have been nice to you.

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 12:21am

Subject: No Friday classes

Message:

I guess I didn't know what I would do if I saw you.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 12:25am

Subject: Makes sense

Message:

Cry? Scream? Throw things at me?

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 12:39am

Subject: Yes

Message:

Things haven't really been great with Logan and me lately. I want to work things out and make things better with him and I thought if I saw you… I didn't know what would happen. He's out of town right now and we didn't leave things on a great note and I haven't been doing the smartest of things when things aren't going well lately.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 12:58am

Subject: Must be nice

Message:

I can guess what I would have done if you had actually come up to me. It wouldn't have been the smartest thing either.

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 1:08am

Subject: It is

Message:

Don't say things like that. It makes me wonder if I did the right thing by not talking to you.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 1:14am

Subject: Re: It is

Message:

You did. It wouldn't have been the right thing. You're with Logan. I hate that you are, but I can accept that you're in a relationship. It never would have worked between us anyway.

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 1:23am

Subject: Re: It is

Message:

We just missed our time. If the circumstances had been different maybe things would have worked out.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 1:31am

Subject: Re: Re: It is

Message:

I know. That's why it's easier to think that it wouldn't have worked out. If I had tried harder in school or you hadn't been with Dean a couple years ago then maybe we would still be together. If things had been different before then everything could be different now. But it is what it is, you and me.

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 1:37am

Subject: I'm sorry I didn't say hi

Message:

Even if we don't figure out this friends thing once mom and Luke get married we'll be sort of related. Step-cousins.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 1:43am

Subject: Don't be

Message:

You just made it weird. Hey, if Logan asks what you did while he was gone you can always tell him that we did something. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 1:49am

Subject: I'll try

Message:

I made it weird? That was the worst transition ever. But thanks. I don't think I'll take you up on that offer, but thanks either way.

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 1:53am

Subject: Good

Message:

It was worth a shot. I know I said I didn't think we could be friends but you don't have to be a stranger okay? Since the friends thing didn't really work just think of me like a cousin.

* * *

To: Jess

April 15, 2006 1:57am

Subject: Re: Good

Message:

This is getting to be too much like Arrested Development (go watch it if you've never seen it). How about pen-pals?

* * *

To: Rory

April 15, 2006 2:03am

Subject: Re: Re: Good

Message:

We can see how being pen-pals works. And I'll see if I can find Arrested Development on DVD somewhere. I'm going to bed now though. Maybe I'll talk to you soon.


	15. Let Me Get a Little Bit Closer to You

To: Rory

April 22, 2006 5:15pm

Subject: Pen-pals

Message:

Dear Rory,

How has your weekend been? I watched the first season of Arrested Development. It was very funny. Tomorrow we are putting up a new artist's work in the store. Last time I nearly got hit in the head with a frame so I am not looking forward to it. I look forward to hearing back from you.

Your pen-pal, Jess

* * *

To: Jess

April 22, 2006 11:32pm

Subject: Re: Pen-pals

Message:

I went to Lane's wedding last night and now I'm at the hospital because Logan got in an accident on his trip and is in what the nurse called "serious but stable" condition. He hasn't even woken up yet. I'm glad you like Arrested Development though.

* * *

To: Rory

April 22, 2006 11:37pm

Subject: Re: Re: Pen-pals

Message:

I am really sorry I wrote that first email like a second grader. I was trying to be funny and clearly I picked the wrong day for that. Is he going to be okay? What happened?

* * *

To: Jess

April 22, 2006 11:42pm

Subject: Logan's accident

Message:

They say he should make a full recovery but he had to go into emergency surgery when he got here for a partially collapsed lung and he's got six broken ribs and a ton of cuts and bruises. He and his friends went to Costa Rica to celebrate graduation a little bit early and they were jumping off a cliff and his parachute didn't open right so basically he just fell off a cliff. I'll have to ask him more about it when he wakes up because his friends were being complete assholes when I tried to talk to them last night when I got here. They kept making jokes about the fall and how he got a 9.8 for the landing and that they were going to adopt him so they could get more information from the doctors to get around the family only rule. I think they're scared of me now. I was just so mad that I completely went off on them.

* * *

To: Rory

April 22, 2006 11:50pm

Subject: Re: Logan's accident

Message:

This probably isn't that helpful but broken ribs aren't really a big deal. I broke a rib in middle school playing baseball in gym class and I lived to tell the tale. Six of them might take a little longer to heal but those really aren't that bad. Way to go with yelling at his friends, by the way. They sound terrible.

* * *

To: Jess

April 22, 2006 11:56pm

Subject: Interesting

Message:

I never knew that. That actually did help though. It just sounds so scary when there are that many broken things at one time. His friends generally aren't that bad. They're just so dumb sometimes. I don't even know how they got into Yale. All they do is plan these giant parties and look for girls that will sleep with them.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 12:04am

Subject: Re: Interesting

Message:

Is that not what everyone at Yale does? And to make up for that joke, do you want to hear a secret that might make you laugh? Or mad at me, depending?

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 12:09am

Subject: It's not what everyone does!

I would like to hear a secret, especially if it'll make me laugh. I don't think I'll get mad at you.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 12:13am

Subject: It was a joke!

Message:

When I got that black eye I didn't get hit with a football. I was walking by Larson's dock and this swan came out of nowhere and jumped me. If he'd had better aim I would be blind in one eye right now. And yes, I lied to you about it but I'm hoping that the real story makes up for that.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 12:17am

Subject: Such a liar

Message:

Everyone knows you're not supposed to get too close to Mean Ray!

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 12:22am

Subject: I told you the truth eventually

Message:

I didn't know! I was just walking and I stopped to tie my shoe and I got a swan beak to the face.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 12:26am

Subject: So much later on

Message:

And I was so nice to you when I thought you got hit with a football…

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 12:31am

Subject: Wasn't it worth it though?

Message:

Would you have been less nice to me if I had just told you I got beaked by Mean Ray?

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 12:35am

Subject: A little bit

Message:

I still would've been nice to you! I would have gone home and laughed about it, but I would have been nice to you.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 12:39am

Subject: Good to hear

Message:

And then you would have told your mom and by the next morning the entire town would have been laughing at me.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 12:42am

Subject: Thank you

Message:

Well…maybe. Hey, I'm going to head home and try to sleep for a few hours so I can be back early in case Logan wakes up in the morning. He's in New York so it's kind of a drive. Thank you for lying to me three years ago so you could make me feel better now.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 12:45am

Subject: You're welcome

Message:

I was just planning ahead. Drive safe. I'll check in tomorrow, unless changing the paintings ends up killing me.

* * *

To: Jess

Subject 23, 2006 12:48am

Subject: Re: You're welcome

Message:

Be careful. I don't need two injured people in my life. Okay, I'm really leaving now. Goodnight.


	16. From Coast to Coast

Author's Note: It's a shorter one but I couldn't help writing more :)

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 4:14pm

Subject: Checking in

Message:

How's Logan doing today?

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 7:23pm

Subject: Re: Checking in

Message:

He woke up earlier! He seems to be doing okay, considering everything I told you about yesterday along with his broken ankle and severe concussion. He's going to be here for a few more days, that's for sure. He will live to walk again though. Oh, I didn't mention it last night but I yelled at his dad when over the phone when he didn't show up at the hospital. It was probably the best part of my night.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 7:39pm

Subject: Go Rory

Message:

What did he say to that?

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 7:43pm

Subject: Re: Go Rory

Message:

Nothing. I just yelled at him and hung up. I called him a narcissistic ass. It felt really good.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 7:47pm

Subject: I bet it did

Message:

I'm glad you yelled at him. He deserved it.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23. 2006 7:52pm

Subject: Re: I bet it did

Message:

I know. What kind of person doesn't go to the hospital right away when they find out their son had to go into emergency surgery?

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 7:58pm

Subject: That's not what I meant

Message:

I meant for what he said to you when you had that internship. He was wrong about you not having what it takes to be a journalist, but he still deserved to get yelled at for saying it.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 8:03pm

Subject: That should have been what you meant

Message:

I called and yelled at him because his son was in a horrible accident and he didn't do anything about it! It had nothing to do with me.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 8:09pm

Subject: But it wasn't

Message:

Admit it. It felt good yelling at him because of what he said to you before. You liked having a reason to yell at him and you would do it again in a heartbeat if you could find a reason to.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 8:14pm

Subject: Re: But it wasn't

Message:

Okay! It felt good to yell at him. Yes, I was mad at him for not coming to see Logan right away but I still think he's a jerk anyway. Why does he not understand that you can't just go around treating people like that all the time?

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 8:19pm

Subject: Because he has money

Message:

Because before you no one told him that he couldn't.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 8:24pm

Subject: Very funny

Message:

I didn't tell him that exactly. Actually, I didn't tell him that at all. I just told him that he needed to stop being so selfish and come see his son.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 8:30pm

Subject: I thought so

Message:

It's the same thing to a guy like that. I doubt anyone else has ever stood up to him at all. By calling him an asshole (nice job, by the way), you showed him that not everyone is enchanted by his money and power.

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 8:36pm

Subject: Re: I thought so

Message:

Oh, please. I'm sure he's been called an asshole plenty of times. He's probably been called that by Logan a few dozen times over the years. I'm not a renegade or anything. I just said what I needed to say at the moment.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 8:41pm

Subject: Re: Re: I thought so

Message:

But it felt good, right?

* * *

To: Jess

April 23, 2006 8:45pm

Subject: I've got to get back to Logan

Message:

Yeah, it felt good.

* * *

To: Rory

April 23, 2006 8:48pm

Subject: I'll talk to you later then

Message:

Then that's all that matters.


	17. I'll Make This Toast

Author's note: An update at last! I was with my family over the weekend so this is the first chance I've had to take on chapter 17. Rory and Jess have updated their technology a bit and are now texting buddies. I hope you all like the chapter! Season 6 has officially come to a close. Thank you guys so much for the positive responses and requests for new chapters!

* * *

May 12, 2006 5:15pm

Subject: Tada

Message:

And another year at Yale comes to a close. Next year will hopefully be my last, assuming I work my ass off to make up last semester.

* * *

To: Rory

May 12, 2006 5:28pm

Subject: Happy summer

Message:

If anyone can do it, it's you. What are you up to now that school's over?

* * *

To: Jess

May 12, 2006 5:33pm

Subject: Thank you

Message:

Logan and I were going to go to Asia this summer but he's leaving tomorrow to work for his dad in London so I'll be back in the Hollow with my mom. Immediate plans include taking a shower and setting up the apartment. Some friends and I are throwing a goodbye party for Logan. We were just going to go out to dinner but his stupid dad dragged him off to a business dinner instead so this was plan B.

* * *

To: Rory

May 12, 2006 5:37pm

Subject: You're welcome

Message:

If it's any consolation I hear the Chinese food in China is nowhere near as good as the Chinese food at Al's. Have you never tried his cumin sesame chicken?

* * *

To: Jess

May 12, 2006 5:42pm

Subject: Re: You're welcome

Message:

Of course I have! A delicacy, short-lived as it was. Hey, do you have a cell phone? For all of emailing's good points, it's hard to hang up streamers while holding a laptop. My dad got me a Sidekick a few weeks ago so I've become quite the expert texter.

* * *

To: Rory

May 12, 2006 5:46pm

Subject: Re: Re: You're welcome

Message:

My number is the RSVP number on the open house invitation, if you still have that. Last time we had an open house we put our office number for the RSVP number and Matt got so annoyed with the phone ringing all the time that he just unplugged it, so I stupidly agreed to be the point of contact this last time. If you're busy I can just talk to you later though.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 5:49pm

I still had the invite. I'm not too busy! I haven't talked to you in a couple of weeks with finals and everything so I want to talk. What's new with you?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 5:52pm

Matthew is pushing to open up a bar in the basement of the shop this summer. He wants to call it Cedar Bar Redux.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/05 5:55pm

Like Cedar Tavern in New York? That's too obviously derivative. Why not call it Algonquin Jr.?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 5:57pm

Exactly. We're trying to talk him out of it. He thinks changing the shop name to Truncheon Books and Bar is too easy. Chris doesn't want to call the bar anything, which isn't a bad idea except he wants to institute a password to get downstairs to the bar.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:00pm

I think I need to meet these people. They sound great.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:02pm

Come hang out at the shop this summer. You can have the first drink at Cedar Bar Redux. As long as you know the secret knock, of course.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:04pm

I'll see what I can do. Nice use of a comma in a text message, by the way. The last text my mom sent me sai cute. She is all about texting lingo.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:07pm

Texting is still writing. It deserves respect too.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:09pm

If only other people felt the same way. I can't keep up with all the acronyms and things. Especially since my dad was texting me constantly and made up his own.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:11pm

I don't do a whole lot of texting. I don't have a fancy phone with a keyboard like you do.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:13pm

I wouldn't either if my dad hadn't bought it for me. I was perfectly happy with my old flip phone. I didn't have that many people to text anyway. Lane's phone doesn't have texting and Paris is morally opposed to it.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:15pm

Bring Paris with you when you come down this summer. I'll set her up with Matthew. It'll be hilarious.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:17pm

Paris has a boyfriend, remember? He lives with us.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:19pm

Oh, right. I think I'll try to set her up with Matthew anyway.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:21pm

You are evil. She would never go for someone who liked the name Cedar Bar Redux anyway.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:23pm

It would be fun to watch her head explode though. Doesn't she hate the Beats writers?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:25pm

She does. How did you remember that? You only met her once like four years ago.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:27pm

I have a gift for remembering when people are wrong. I was serious about that invitation though. If you aren't doing anything you should come hang out for a weekend.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:29pm

Hopefully I'll have a job this summer but I'll see. You could come up to Stars Hollow too, you know.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:31pm

I was in Stars Hollow for Thanksgiving!

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:34pm

That was six months ago!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:37pm

Whenever I'm in Stars Hollow my mom insists that I stay with them and TJ makes me crazy.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:39pm

TJ is a little… different. Hey, Finn just texted me to say they'll be on their way back soon so I need to get ready for this party. I'll talk to you later!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:40pm

Don't get too crazy.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/12/06 6:41pm

Oh, you know me.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 6:43pm

So now I know you again?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/12/06 7:12pm

Well, have fun.


	18. Sing Songs for You

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 11:17am

What does it mean when someone gives you a rocket?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 11:28am

Is that an innuendo?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 11:31am

No, it's an actual rocket. Well, a model rocket.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 11:33am

I was never into model rockets.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 11:35am

So you don't know?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 11:36am

No, I don't know. Where'd you get a model rocket?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 11:37am

Logan gave it to me.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 11:39am

Coffee cart guy go home for the summer already?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 11:42am

Very funny. If he hasn't, he's probably the only one still on campus. I'm on my way to the Daily News office and this place is dead.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 11:44am

Most people don't hang around school if they don't have to. Why are you still there?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 12:06pm

I had to back up some files. I'm about to head home.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:11pm

Well I'm back in Stars Hollow and Mom and Luke broke up. She won't tell me why, but maybe I can get it out of her later.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:13pm

You're so much more in the loop than I am.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:15pm

I really thought it would work for them. I know they had postponed the wedding but I didn't think it would be forever.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:17pm

I did too. I'm sorry to hear about it.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:19pm

Over Valentine's Day my mom and I were talking about how we really thought that we were with the ones.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:23pm

That was before you found out that Logan cheated on you, right?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:24pm

That's not the point.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:26pm

You're right. I'm sorry. They seemed good together. I'm guessing if they broke up they have a good reason though.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:28pm

I'm sure there is. I need to know what it is. My mom won't tell me though.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:29pm

Don't pry. I'm sure she'll tell you eventually.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:31pm

I'm worried about that though. Things were so weird with us for months and everything's been fine since I've been back at Yale but she didn't even tell me when she got engaged, so what's stopping her from not telling me about why she's not engaged anymore?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:33pm

She'll talk to you. This just happened, right?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:34pm

I'm not sure. I thought it just happened last night but what if it didn't? What if she's been keeping it from me because she knew I was sad about Logan leaving? I should have been there for her instead of complaining about my own problems.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:36pm

If it did happen before yesterday and she didn't tell you about it then you can't feel bad about not knowing.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:38pm

I guess not. We both agreed that we're not going to talk about our problems right now. We're going to play racquetball.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:40pm

Is this a new kind of racquetball that is played without a racquet or a ball?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:42pm

Of course not. We are going to play racquetball. I'm picking out my sporting clothes right now.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:44pm

Sporting clothes? You have those?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:46pm

Well, I have shorts that I bought in the workout gear section. I wear them as pajamas. No one there will know that though!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:47pm

I stand corrected. Those are definitely sporting clothes.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:49pm

I told you they were! Okay, it's racquetball time. Hey, try to get Luke to tell you why he and my mom broke up.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:51pm

Enjoy your racquetball. Hey, did you figure out that rocket?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:53pm

Nope. But Logan was so happy that I "got" it. I did not have the heart to tell him that I don't get it at all. Ask Luke about it when you ask him about the break up. Maybe he knows about model rockets.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:55pm

I am not asking Luke about the breakup, but I will Google the rocket for you. What does it look?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 2:57pm

Shiny. Silver. Good luck! Talk to you later!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 2:59pm

Wait, that's not helpful!


	19. Just to Watch You Sail Away

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews! If it weren't for you guys I probably would have give up on this fic 15 or so chapters ago. Now if only these crazy kids could jsut work everything out...

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:19pm

Okay, an update on the rocket situation. I still have no idea what it means.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:31pm

You actually looked it up? I'm impressed.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:33pm

I told you I would. Unless you're looking to buy a shiny silver model rocket though I was no help.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:35pm

That's okay. I did better than you, though. I've got an update on the mom and Luke situation. My mom was tired of waiting to get married so she gave him an ultimatum and he turned her down.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:38pm

Wow. I'm surprised he said no. Although doing things spontaneously isn't really Luke's thing.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:40pm

Yeah, I can't imagine him reacting favorably to an ultimatum.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:42pm

They'll get back together. They probably just need some time to cool down.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:44pm

I think so too. Hey, speaking of Luke, Kirk crashed Taylor's car into the diner today.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:46pm

… That's your idea of a segue?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:49pm

It wasn't one of my better ones. No one was hurt in the crash though. Physically, anyway. Taylor will probably never be the same and there's a giant hole in the diner that Luke isn't too happy about.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:51pm

I'm not surprised Kirk crashed the car but how was it Taylor's car?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:54pm

Taylor installed a red light camera and he hired Kirk to play the first official law breaker. The flash on the camera blinded Kirk momentarily, which in turn caused him to jerk the wheel and drive right through the window of the diner.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 5:56pm

Oh, of course. Stuff like that happens in Philadelphia all the time.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 5:58pm

Hey say what you will about Stars Hollow, but we know how to do excitement.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:01pm

You sure do.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:03pm

Not to disparage my beloved Hollow, but I was really hoping not to be here this summer. I was supposed to be in China by now! Or in an airport somewhere on my way to China.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:05pm

Fancy.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:07pm

I just want to travel and see new things. My mom suggested I spend the summer in London with Logan since I don't have a job right now and I got really excited about that but I called Logan and he said he already got me a ticket to come see him over Christmas, so there went that idea.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:09pm

Why can't you do both?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:12pm

I don't know. I could, I guess. I don't want to seem like I'm just following after him though. If he's fine with not seeing me until Christmas then I should be fine with not seeing him too.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:15pm

Are you though?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:17pm

Of course I am. I think I am. It's not the end of the world or anything. So I don't see my boyfriend for six months. Back in the 1800's pioneer families would be split apart for years sometimes while the fathers went to find work or a new place to build a house.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:19pm

That's because it would take them months just to get to a new place and then they would have to turn around and travel for months again to go get their families.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:21pm

Well, if it was good enough for the pioneers…

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:24pm

Can I say something?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:26pm

Is it going to make me mad at you?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:29pm

You don't seem that happy with all of this.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:32pm

I'm not right now. I was supposed to be traveling with my boyfriend this summer but instead he lives in another country.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:34pm

Okay, how about this? I sent a message to Luke about helping clean up the diner and he said he was going to get it taken care of next weekend. After I'm done helping him we can go get Chinese at Al's and find sushi somewhere.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:36pm

As long as this plan doesn't include committing seppuku I'm in.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:38pm

It won't. What is that, exactly?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:41pm

Ritual suicide by disembowelment.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:43pm

Oh. Yeah, we won't do that.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:45pm

And do I actually have to eat sushi?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/13/06 6:48pm

No, we can just go drink sake or something.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/13/06 6:51pm

That sounds better. You're on.


	20. But Please Don't Leave

Author's note: I can't believe we're on chapter 20 already! This one turned out a lot longer than most of the other chapters but I felt like I was on a roll.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 3:15pm

So you know how we were going to go to Al's tonight after I finished helping Luke?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 3:19pm

I have a funny feeling that's not the plan anymore, Toto.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 3:26pm

That didn't work well. Too wordy. TJ was helping Luke too and he told my mom that I was in town so now I get to have dinner with them. When I said I was going out with you Liz said to invite you.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 3:29pm

Noted. So dinner at Liz and TJ's then?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 3:31pm

I'll swing by in a couple hours to get you. We can still go out for a drink after if you want.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 3:34pm

I could be persuaded. What's on the menu?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 3:36pm

Hopefully something that Luke cooks.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 3:38pm

I'll keep my fingers crossed. See you in a bit.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:12pm

I can't believe your mom is pregnant. Excited to be a big brother? Also, is it rude to be texting right now?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:14pm

I don't even know. It's so weird. I think you're okay for now. Texting at the table might frowned upon but cocktail hour is fair game.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:16pm

I don't think I like my drink. What exactly is in a White Russian?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:17pm

I have no idea. Just take big gulps.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:19pm

So Liz and TJ can think I'm an alcoholic?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:21pm

Since TJ is on his third one I think you're safe.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:23pm

Luke knows we're texting each other. Stop looking at your phone so much!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:25pm

Stop texting me so much then. He probably just feels left out. You can almost see his brain twitching when TJ talks.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:27pm

I now know more about the Renaissance fair circuit than I ever wanted to.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:29pm

You and me both.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:32pm

I feel bad for texting you but I don't have anything to add to this conversation. Liz and TJ are really into the whole fair thing and I've never even been to one.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:33pm

It's fine. They haven't even noticed.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:35pm

But they invited us to dinner and we're being rude!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:36pm

Technically we are not eating dinner yet so all of this is just bonus face time for them.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:37pm

You're so bad. Hey, do you think dinner is supposed to smell like that? What is Liz making?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 7:39pm

I hope it's some kind of fish. If it's not I'm afraid to eat it.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/7:40pm

Oh way to laugh about something completely unrelated to the actual conversation going on. You're so worried about Liz thinking you're rude and it seems like you're laughing at her.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/20/06 7:42pm

I didn't mean to! Don't smirk at me like that.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/20/06 6:43pm

Smirk. Hey, put your phone away. Didn't you hear that dinner's ready?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:04am

I had fun tonight.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:07am

Yeah? Worth the four hour train ride?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:09am

I don't know that I would go that far. But yes.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:11am

And you even survived Liz's tuna loaf, so I say the day was a success.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:12am

My surviving that dinner is still up in the air. It could have a delayed reaction.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:14am

I'm sure the gallon of beer you had at KC's probably killed any diseases it carried.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:16am

I didn't drink that much. You were the one that had four appletinis.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:18am

They were delicious! And my bedroom ceiling always spins slightly so they didn't even have any effect on me.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:26am

Hey, what did you tell Logan you were doing when he called? You didn't talk very long.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:28am

I said I was out with a friend.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:30am

Ah.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:31am

He thought I meant Lane.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:32am

And I'm guessing you didn't correct him. Didn't want to start a fight? I know he doesn't like me, Rory. You don't have to pretend he does.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:34am

I wasn't. And it's not that he doesn't like you, it's just that I don't think he would like me hanging out with you.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:36am

Doesn't he trust you?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:39am

Of course he trusts me. He's my boyfriend.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:41am

So he doesn't trust me.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:43am

I don't know. I'm sure he does.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:45am

He hardly knows me. I don't see why he would. Maybe he shouldn't.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:47am

What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:49am

Nothing. You looked really pretty tonight.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:51am

Thank you. I borrowed a dress from my mom.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:53am

Very interesting. You should come back to Philadelphia with me tomorrow. Hang out awhile.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 12:55am

I can't. I got a job working at Paris' tutoring thing.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 12:57am

Tell her you're taking a few days off. It'll be fun.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:00am

Don't do this again, Jess.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:02am

Do what?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:04am

It's the New York thing all over again.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:06am

It is not. I just think you'd like Philadelphia. You're not doing anything this summer. Just come hang out for a couple weeks.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:08am

I just told you I have a job. I can't just hang out for a couple weeks.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:10am

Or Logan wouldn't like you hanging out with me.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:12am

Probably not.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:15am

Do you always let him tell you what to do?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:17am

I'm not. I don't need to ask him his permission to do things. You just said that he wouldn't like me hanging out with you and I agreed. Would you like your girlfriend staying at her ex's house for a couple of weeks?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:19am

I don't like that you're with Logan.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:21am

That's not really what I asked but close enough. I know. You've said that before. But I'm with him and that's all there is to it.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:23am

Did you mean it last week when you said he could be the one?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:25am

I did.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:28am

Do you really see yourself with him for the rest of your life? Being some trophy wife to a rich computer guy?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:30am

That's really rude. I wouldn't be some trophy wife. I'll have my own career too.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:32am

Why bother when he can just give you everything anyway?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:35am

I'm not some helpless damsel that needs to be taken care of. And I'm not a gold digger if that's what you're implying. We're a partnership.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:37am

For now. Does he know you're planning on marrying him?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:39am

I didn't say I was planning on it. I said that I could see myself with him. We haven't really discussed it.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:41am

Don't marry him.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:43am

He hasn't even asked me. Calm down. It's not even any of your business.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:46am

You keep taking about it.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:47am

You brought it up!

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/21/06 1:49am

I was just asking. Jeez. I just don't get it. We both know you and I had something and if you weren't with him something would have happened tonight. You didn't even want to talk to him when he called.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/21/06 1:51am

Well I am with him. And I didn't want to be rude by being on the phone. I think I'm going to call him back now actually. Goodnight Jess. Get some sleep.

* * *

Author's note again: I hope you guys like it! It was difficult to have them hanging out while still keeping up the texting format. Maybe they'll get a sequel fic told in a normal format ;)


	21. You're a Part of Me

Author's note: I do know where I am eventually going with this story but if there's anything you guys want to see happen let me know! I don't want things to get really stale and boring to read because that's no fun for anyone (especially since it's all texting!).

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:14pm

Where are you?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:18pm

I'm at home. Where are you?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:19pm

Outside your bookstore. The door is locked or I would be waiting inside.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:21pm

Everyone but me is gone this weekend so we just closed for the day.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:23pm

Logical. So will you open it for me or am I just part of the general public?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:25pm

I'm kind of in the middle of something. Why don't you go check out the neighborhood and come back in half an hour?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:26pm

Check out the neighborhood in a city I've only been to once before? Sure, why not. You owe me a cheesesteak though.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:28pm

I know a couple of places. Lunch at 1 then?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:30pm

Sure. Can we go to Paddy's Pub too?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:32pm

I don't know where that is, but we can find it.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:33pm

It's from a TV show. I'll settle for cheesesteaks. See you soon, then.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:49pm

So you were in the middle of something or someone?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:53pm

What?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:55pm

The blonde who just left the bookstore. Is the bookstore only open for tiny punk girls on Saturdays?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:56pm

We were hanging out. I said I was in the middle of something. Now I'm not, so we can go to lunch.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 12:57pm

Don't feel like you have to cancel your plans to hang out with me. I didn't even tell you I was coming down today so obviously she gets top priority.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 12:59pm

We were just hanging out. I'll be down to unlock the door in a second and then we can go.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:01pm

Great. Good. I'm glad.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:03pm

That didn't sound so great and good.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:05pm

I just didn't realize you had company.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:07pm

Company, or a girl over? Where did you go, anyway? I can't see you.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:09pm

It's hot out. I went to sit in my car. You never mentioned her before.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:11pm

I just met her last night at an open mic thing down the street.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:13pm

I see. Maybe I should just explore by myself today. Let you get back to what you were doing.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:14pm

This is ridiculous. You can't have it both ways.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:16pm

What do you mean?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:17pm

Come on, Rory. You're jealous.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:19pm

I am not. Why would I be jealous? I have Logan.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:21pm

Yeah, you do. You've made that abundantly clear and yet you're still making a big deal out of me seeing someone else. What are you doing, Rory? You say we're friends and you get mad at me when I say I don't like Logan. It's the same thing here.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:23pm

I don't not like that girl. I just figured if you were busy it would be rude to interrupt you.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:24pm

You know that's not true. What are you even doing here, if Logan wouldn't like you hanging out with me?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:25pm

You invited me to come visit and I wasn't doing anything this weekend.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:27pm

That's really it?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:28pm

Yep.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/28/06 1:30pm

Okay then. Do you still want to get lunch?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/28/06 1:31pm

Sure.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 1:33pm

And you think that's actually a good idea?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 1:34pm

Don't see why it wouldn't be.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 1:35pm

I think we both know something you're not saying.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 1:37pm

I think that's just you. I said I'm not jealous so anything else is just you inferring things that aren't there.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 1:38pm

Right. I finally see your car. Thank you for telling me where it was, by the way.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 1:39pm

I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for it. I'm ready to go. Cheesesteaks. Let's do this.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:21pm

Sorry I couldn't offer you a place to stay. Someday I might actually be able to afford my own place.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:24pm

That's okay. I was planning on heading out of town tonight anyway. I'm just grabbing some coffee before I take off.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:25pm

I had a lot of fun today but I don't know if we should hang out so much anymore.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:27pm

Yeah?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:29pm

I like seeing you a lot but when we hang out it's just kind of hard.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:31pm

Hard to hang out with me?

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:42pm

Did you leave already?

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:45pm

No. It's just hard to remember that my life now is different. I can't just take off and hang out with whoever I want. I need to consider how it affects the people in my life.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:47pm

Sure you can. It's part of being an independent adult. I guess I don't want you getting in trouble with Logan though.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:49pm

I am an adult. I'm not going to get in trouble with my boyfriend for hanging out with my friends. I just don't want to be doing things that I know are going to upset him. It's hard enough that he lives in London.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:51pm

Right. Well drive home safely. And you can still come visit whenever you want. I'm allowing it.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:53pm

Thank you. Hey, it's early enough for your new girlfriend to come back over.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/30/06 9:55pm

Touché. Don't text and drive.

* * *

New Text to Jess

5/30/06 9:57pm

I won't. Have a good night.


	22. I'm Never Letting Go

Author's note: I don't really have anything to say about this chapter other than thank you all for the reviews and support! It means a lot to me :)

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 12:01pm

And the bar portion of Truncheon Books is now open.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 12:24pm

It is noon on a Monday.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 12:31pm

The perfect time for a drink. The problem is we don't have a bartender yet. Or any alcohol besides what we had upstairs. Or a bathroom downstairs.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 12:33pm

I'm a professional bartender, actually. I took a few classes in my time off from Yale. So what does this bar have?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 12:37pm

A bar counter, of course. Stools. A used pool table. Speakers that can be hooked up to a radio.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 12:39pm

At the risk of sounding like a downer, that sounds a lot like a regular basement.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 12:41pm

We don't have a lot of money. Consider it a prototype.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 12:43pm

Cedar Bar Redux Junior?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 12:45pm

The bar is currently and possibly permanently unnamed.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 12:47pm

That's probably for the best.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 12:51pm

So what's been up with you? We haven't talked in a couple of weeks.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 12:59pm

More of the same. Paris is terrifying the kids at the tutoring business. My mom made a crazy Asia in our living room. I think my dad is trying to date her again. Paul Anka has started barking whenever I make Easy Mac.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:03pm

So the usual then. How's Logan?

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:09pm

He's good. How's Tinker Bell?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:10pm

Who?

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:12pm

Tiny, blonde, disheveled miniskirt?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:15pm

Oh, that Tinker Bell. Kassidee's good.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:17pm

Kassidee?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:20pm

I try not to hold the spelling against her.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:22pm

Are you guys actually dating?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:24pm

More or less.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:26pm

That sounds nice. Lane is going to have a baby.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:28pm

Wow.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:29pm

It's pretty crazy.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:31pm

Are you excited?

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:33pm

As much as anyone can be about a baby that isn't actually theirs.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:35pm

You see Luke around much?

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:37pm

I usually stop in every day. Sometimes twice if my mom needs me to get her coffee. And then a third time two or three times a week if one of us needs more coffee.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:39pm

That much coffee will kill you.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:41pm

You sound like Luke. He's been side-eyeing me for weeks now with all the coffee I've been getting. He must think I'm an addict or something. If only he and my mom hadn't broken up.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:43pm

You ARE an addict.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:44pm

I am not! I just like coffee.

* * *

New Text to Rory

5/19/06 1:46pm

Going into Luke's for coffee three times a day seems like an addiction.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:47pm

It's for my mom at least a third of the time! How's your mom doing, speaking of moms?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:49pm

She's good. She leaves a lot of voicemails.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:51pm

You don't answer?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:54pm

I do sometimes. She calls a lot. She wants me to be really involved with the baby and everything. Kind of hard since I'm here.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:56pm

Do you ever think about moving back to Stars Hollow?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 1:57pm

Not really. My mom thinks I should move back but I've got work here now. Are you going to be back in Stars Hollow after you graduate?

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 1:59pm

Probably not. I love it there, but it's not exactly a journalistic hub. I'm just going to see where things take me. I'll probably go wherever I can find work.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:01pm

That's what you've got to do. I could not find anyone that would publish my book besides Truncheon and now I'm the manager of the bar downstairs if everyone else is too drunk to do it.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 2:03pm

Moving on up.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:05pm

I might even graduate to sleeping in the bedroom upstairs instead of on the living room futon soon. As long as Matt and his fiancée can find a place, anyway.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 2:07pm

An actual bed to sleep on, wow. That's living in the lap of luxury if I've ever seen it.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:09pm

At this rate I might actually have my own bedroom within the next five years. I plan on having my own place in the next fifteen years.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 2:11pm

I feel spoiled with my bedroom right off the kitchen now. At least you've got a job that you like and could stick with, though. I have no idea what I'm going to do after graduation.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:13pm

We still need a bartender. Can you mix a martini?

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 2:15pm

I've seen my grandma do it a million times.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:16pm

Great, you're hired.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 2:17pm

But what about the college-bound kids in need of tutoring?

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:19pm

Bring them with you. They'll love it. I actually do have to work now though. We've got a customer.

* * *

New Text to Jess

6/19/06 2:21pm

A whole customer. Impressive. Get them drunk. They'll buy more.

* * *

New Text to Rory

6/19/06 2:23pm

Good advice. I'll do my best.


	23. All the World Can't Stop Me Now

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while! Midterm season is quite a bummer. I hope you'll all still enjoy the story!

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 5:17pm

Jess Mariano!

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 5:38pm

Rory Gilmore. To what do I owe the pleasure?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 5:42pm

I haven't heard from you in a month. The only reason I knew you weren't dead is because Luke mentioned he talked to you the other day. He said that you said we had been talking a lot lately, liar.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 5:44pm

It's been surprisingly busy here. Did you know July is national Bad Poetry Readings month?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 5:47pm

I'm starting to think you work in the wrong place if you hate poetry so much.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 5:49pm

I like it here. I just wish we booked fewer poetry readings. Some of them are okay. A guy last week just read haikus for an hour. I think he read about a million of them but they were short at least.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 5:51pm

At least you like your job. Tutoring is exhausting. Well, working with Paris is exhausting. I have to comfort a lot of kids.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 5:53pm

I still think you should bring her down here to visit. I'm sure she would love all these poets. So what's been new with you?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 5:54pm

Not that much. My mom ate all our Pop-Tarts yesterday because she wasn't sure if she liked them or not so I haven't had that much sugar yet this week. It's making me tired.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 5:56pm

She ate all of the Pop-Tarts and she didn't know if she liked them or not?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 5:58pm

One of the psychological Gilmore problems that came over on the Mayflower. She and my dad are dating now, too. They went to the movies this last weekend and my mom complained about the movie for half an hour afterwards. I guess this really is the end of Lorelai and Luke.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:00pm

Everything ends at some point.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:02pm

Marriages aren't supposed to. Or engagements that are supposed to turn into marriages, anyway. I guess it's kind of nice, having my mom and dad dating. No, wait, it's weird. The word I was looking for was weird.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:04pm

Why is it weird?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:06pm

Things have always been kind of weird with us and him and now they're good, but I didn't think they would get that good between him and my mom. I guess I'm still kind of stuck on the fact that she and Luke aren't together anymore.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:08pm

And it's kind of hard. She seems really happy which is good but she's happy and Lane and Zach are happy and Sookie and Jackson are happy and Paris and Doyle are happy and my boyfriend lives in London.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:10pm

And judging by the comparison, you're not happy?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:12pm

I'm not UNhappy, but I'm not really happy either. With the situation. What about you? Are you with Kassidee still?

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:15pm

We're sort of still dating.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:17pm

So are you happy?

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:18pm

I'm not UNhappy.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:20pm

We should get jackets.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:22pm

Because it's a club now, got it. Jackets are kind of outdated, don't you think?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:24pm

We should get cheap silkscreened t-shirts.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:26pm

That's more my style.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:27pm

Do club t-shirts fall into the ironic intellectual/bookstore owner/author style?

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:29pm

That is so not my style.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:31pm

It's better than terrifying band t-shirts. Where do you buy your clothes, anyway?

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:33pm

This conversation turned weird. I don't know. I usually don't. I have clothes.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:34pm

Everyone can always use more clothes.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:36pm

My dresser is three crates stacked on top of each other. I can't use more clothes.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:38pm

For every new shirt you could throw out one of your gross Metallica t-shirts.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:40pm

I don't have that many.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:42pm

You had four last I knew. Metallica is truly excellent but that many shirts is just unnecessary.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:44pm

Next you're going to tell me I need to start shopping at Men's Warehouse or something.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:45pm

Well now that the bookstore's expanded with the bar you are something of a businessman…

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:47pm

Definitely not. Don't you start school again soon? Maybe you should be buying new clothes for that. I'm sure your grandmother could give you some advice.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:49pm

Mean! But yes, I go back in a little over three weeks. And my grandmother will not be involved in the school shopping.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:51pm

Oh, come on. That dress you had for that function was just adorable.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:53pm

Are you mocking me?

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:55pm

Only slightly.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 6:57pm

You now owe me a drink at your fancy bar.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 6:59pm

I think I can get you one on the house.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 7:00pm

I thought you said we shouldn't hang out anymore though.

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 7:02pm

I think I could convince Paris to take a day trip with me.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 7:04pm

You need a chaperone?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 7:05pm

No.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 7:07pm

You think I need a chaperone?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 7:09pm

Hey, you invited her. Today, even.

* * *

New Text to Rory

7/25/06 7:11pm

That I did. So will I see you soon?

* * *

New Text to Jess

7/25/06 7:13pm

You will possibly see me and Paris soon.


	24. I'm All for You

Author's note: Once again, a long overdue update. My boyfriend was in town and I swear I've got midterms part two this week. I have to be honest, I can't even tell if this is a hot mess or not. It's 3am and I've been watching season 3 lately and I've got a lot of Rory and Jess feelings floating around. Despite the unfortunate amount of time since the last update I hope you guys like it!

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 12:14pm

Word on the street is colleges start back up in a couple of weeks and you still have not made it back down here…

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:21pm

The street people are right once again. I go back in a little over two weeks.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:25pm

You haven't even claimed your complimentary drink at the bar. A lot of people would kill for a free drink here.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:28pm

Has it been a smashing success?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:30pm

People are getting smashed, that's for sure. We've sort of taken a pretty big loss with the bar actually.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:32pm

Do I need to get my grandpa in there to check out your business practices? It's all about the profit margin, Mariano.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:34pm

Well we're going to have to get us one of those.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:35pm

I think I can pay for my own drinks if it means you don't have to live on the street.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:37pm

It's Matthew's fault. He decided to instate dollar shots on Thursday nights.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:39pm

Doesn't he know that all misunderstood budding writers are closet alcoholics at heart?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:41pm

Am I supposed to be offended by that?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:43pm

Are you a misunderstood budding writer?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:44pm

That's hardly a fair thing to assess myself.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:46pm

Good point. I say you're not. Congratulations!

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:48pm

Thank you. When are you coming to visit again?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:50pm

You're so one note today. I don't know. I haven't mentioned it to Paris yet. I'm not sure when she's free.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:52pm

Paris doesn't have to come if she's busy. The invitation was not contingent on her coming down too.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:54pm

I just think she'd like the city is all. And she likes books too.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:56pm

Of course. So you want Paris to come because you think she would like the books we sell?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 2:58pm

Hey, you can never travel too far for a good book. And she had a printing press once so you have that in common too.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 2:59pm

Why do you think we need someone watching us?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:01pm

I never said that. I don't.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:03pm

I know you never said it, but you implied it.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:05pm

You might want to get yourself checked out because you are definitely misinterpreting things.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:07pm

I don't think I am. You're not a good liar, Rory.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:09pm

I'm not lying about anything! I just think she'd like the city.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:11pm

What do you think would happen if she wasn't there?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:13pm

Nothing, of course.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:15pm

So why do you think she needs to be there? I mean come on, do you even like Paris that much?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:17pm

Of course I do. We're friends. She doesn't NEED to be there. I just thought it would be fun if we both went.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:19pm

Let's say she can't go. What happens then?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:21pm

I just go by myself, I guess.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:23pm

Good. So you can come down this weekend, whether or not Paris is busy.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:25pm

I'll ask her what she's got going on this weekend.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:27pm

Why are you being so stubborn about this? What do you really think is going to happen if Paris isn't there? And your answer can't be nothing again.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:34pm

I'm not stubborn. And I don't know.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:35pm

So you admit that something could happen?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:37pm

No. I don't know.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:39pm

It seems to me—and correct me if I'm wrong—that you think something could happen between us.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:41pm

That's ridiculous.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:43pm

Is it?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:45pm

Yes. I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:47pm

No I don't. I haven't talked to Kassidee in over a week. She went to New York the other weekend and hasn't come back yet.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:49pm

It's good that you're so obviously concerned about her. Even if Kassidee's in New York, I still have Logan.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:51pm

I haven't seen any reports of a murder yet. And Logan's in London. Not so different.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:52pm

Very different. I'm in a committed relationship.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:53pm

What if you weren't?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:55pm

Then I wouldn't be subjected to this particular conversation.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 3:57pm

How very literal of you. Would you still feel like you need Paris to come with you, or would you be okay visiting a friend by yourself?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 3:59pm

Paris just got back from her break. I can ask her what she's got going on this weekend.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:01pm

Hang on a second. You don't need her to come with you.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:23pm

You don't trust yourself around me, do you?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:25pm

That's ridiculous.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:27pm

Why don't you stop calling me ridiculous and actually answer the question? Seriously, what do you think you would do if Paris wasn't around?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:39pm

I don't know what I would do anymore.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:40pm

I stopped going to Yale. I stole a boat. I stayed with Logan and partied all the time even though he cheated on me and everyone hated him. I didn't think I would ever do any of those things. But I did.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:43pm

And you fixed most of those things. We both know you wouldn't do anything wrong if you came to visit again. You can trust me, and you should trust yourself.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:45pm

We were never just friends, Jess. You know that. When I was with Dean we were never really just friends.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:47pm

That was years ago. We're all grown up now. Perfectly capable of having a nice friendship.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:50pm

When I found out Logan cheated on me I thought I could never do something so horrible to another person.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:51pm

I'm not asking you to.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:53pm

I'm still so mad at him sometimes. But I miss him too. And I miss you being around.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:55pm

Look, I was a little too strong before. I'm always around if you want to come down here again, but don't feel like you have to. I owe you some sightseeing from before is all.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 4:58pm

And a drink.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 4:59pm

That too. Make a pro/con list if you have to. But everything's going to be fine. If Logan's got a problem with it I can set him straight.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 5:01pm

You're not really his favorite person, to be honest.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 5:03pm

Well, I'm no Kafka.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/09/06 5:05pm

And I know he's not yours.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/09/06 5:07pm

Don't worry about it. Do what you've got to do. If you really don't think it's a good idea then that's fine. I was kidding around before. Just trust yourself.

* * *

A/N: Rory said she couldn't cheat on Logan like he cheated on her, but she never talked to Jess in the bookstore in this version. Someone's not quite so confident this time around...


	25. All of Me Now

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter! Writing everything as emails and texting seemed like such a good idea at first but it's hard to portray them hanging out! Should this fic ever get a sequel it will not be written like this...

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 7:48pm

Pst.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 7:49pm

Did you just text me from under the table?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 7:50pm

Yes, I've gotten very good at texting without looking at the keyboard.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 7:51pm

I can't do that. You're being so rude to poor Paris…

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 7:52pm

Hey at least I'm not openly texting. Paris has not stopped talking in the last 20 minutes about how disenfranchised Philly has become. Do you really think she'll notice?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 7:53pm

Good point. Well it's cool that you're here, even if you had to bring Paris.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 7:54pm

Hey don't make that face at me. I was kidding!

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 7:55pm

Do rats really come up through the toilets here?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 7:56pm

Not mine.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 7:57pm

How are you listening to all of this so patiently?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 7:58pm

It's funny. Paris has never been here before has she?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 7:59pm

I think it's safe to say she hasn't. Hey, are cheesesteaks actually a really big deal here?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:00pm

Some people think so. The general consensus is a cheesesteak is only official if it's made with spray cheese, so most cheesesteaks are pretty terrible. I try not to eat aerated cheese.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:01pm

God I love spray cheese. It's so convenient!

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:02pm

Did Paris just order us a round of beer that I can't even pronounce?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:03pm

Yes, shockingly Paris is quite the beer aficionado. She and Doyle toured a microbrewery last weekend and she took actual notes on a little notepad.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:04pm

Huh. Paris is kind of weird.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:05pm

Yes, yes she is. I don't really have the heart to tell her I don't even like beer very much.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:06pm

I thought crappy beer was the perfect thing to pair with spray cheese though.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:07pm

Oh, Paris does not drink crappy beer.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:09pm

I guess we'll find out when it gets here. What would you be drinking now if Paris allowed you to order for yourself?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:10pm

Have you ever had an appletini? It tastes like a Jolly Rancher but it's basically the same as eating fruit.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:11pm

I've never seen Sex and the City but I'm pretty sure that's what they drink.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:12pm

Too girly for you?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:13pm

I just can't get on board with those fruity drinks.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:14pm

Fair enough. Ever try vodka with Red Bull?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:15pm

That stuff will kill you.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:16pm

You sound like Luke.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:17pm

Oh nice going. Now Paris is suspicious of us.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:18pm

You're the one who laughed at a completely random time!

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:19pm

You're the one who made me laugh. Why does this beer taste like trees?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:20pm

It's very old? Or too new? Or was brewed by the Keebler elves?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:21pm

That's probably it. Thanks for cutting her off before she ordered another round.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:22pm

I can only take so much.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:23pm

I have an excellent selection of bottom shelf stuff at the bar. It probably won't live up to the standards of your fancy Yale friends but it's free.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:24pm

Hey, I can get down with cheap alcohol.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:25pm

Is this the same Rory Gilmore that wouldn't even go within three feet of the keg at that party we went to in high school?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:26pm

Hey, I was just a kid then. I'm a legal adult now so it's okay. Hey, have you ever tried Kahlua? That stuff is great.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:27pm

Let's not go crazy here. We definitely don't serve that at the bar.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:28pm

Maybe that's why you're so broke.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:29pm

I highly doubt that. Paris is absolutely glaring at you.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:29pm

Oh sure, tell her you're texting your mom. How original, liar.

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:30pm

Paris glares at me all the time. And you're being way more obvious about it than I am and she hasn't said a word to you.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:31pm

Yeah, because she's just ignoring me. Why exactly did you bring her again?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:32pm

You invited her! And now she thinks we're hooking up so way to go.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/12/06 8:33pm

How is this even a little bit my fault?

* * *

New Text to Jess

8/12/06 8:34pm

I don't know. Stop texting me. We're just going to make her suspicious. This whole thing is so ridiculous.


	26. So Come

Author's note: Mini chapter! Shockingly, Jess isn't actually in this one... If you don't like it feel free to pretend it doesn't exist while I work on the next Rory and Jess chapter :) As a side note, this chapter title would have fit much better several chapters ago and makes no sense for this chapter. The hazards of using song lyrics. Whoops.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:02am

Don't spend all your time on the clock today texting Jess.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:05am

Paris? I thought you didn't text.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:08am

I do. Just not you. I prefer to save it for more private conversations.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:10am

... Good to know. I don't even talk to Jess that much.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:12am

Oh please. I saw the two of you this weekend.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:15am

What is that supposed to mean?

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:17am

Nothing. I didn't even know you and Logan split up.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:19am

What? Of course we didn't.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:21am

Does Jess know that?

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:23am

Of course.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:25am

Just checking. You and Jess dated in high school didn't you?

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:27am

Yes.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:29am

I thought so. Have you left yet? You're going to be late.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:31am

I won't be late. Why does it matter if Jess and I dated in high school? That was years ago.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:33am

You just seem like very good friends is all.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:35am

Nothing is going on with me and Jess.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:37am

If you say so. See you at work.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:39am

There really is nothing going on, Paris!

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:41am

I don't think I'm the one you should be convincing.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:42am

Jess and I are just friends. Period. That's it.

* * *

New Text to Rory

8/14/06 9:45am

Judging by the way he was looking at you over the weekend, I don't think he knows that.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:47am

Oh please.

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 9:53am

How was he looking at me?

* * *

New Text to Paris

8/14/06 10:06am

How was he looking at me, Paris?


End file.
